


RED NEON LIGHTS.

by surfing_thru



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfing_thru/pseuds/surfing_thru
Summary: A vast amount of short and romantic takes on the beautiful journey of two lovers: Martino Rametta & Niccolò Fares. Embrace yourself for a wild ride of laughter, sadness and, most importantly, the most beautiful love that exists.





	RED NEON LIGHTS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò takes his boyfriend Martino on a date in a super secret location. Martino hasn't got a clue where's going to, but he trusts his lover with all of his heart. Little does Martino actually know that the evening is going to get as romantic as a typical rom-com of the 80's.

Niccolò lit the sweet-scented candles and therefore a blunt light was cast all over the room and its red walls. On the ground stood various bowls, full of fruits and other snacks. There weren’t any sofas or other furniture parts, instead – loads of unique paintings were the main pieces of interior. Martino was in shock, because he didn’t expect it to be as beautiful as it actually was. The only thing that bothered him, though, was the closed curtains; he would’ve kept them open in order to see the night. 

“Do you like it?” Niccolò asked, raising his brow. There was a huge smile on his face, indicating that he couldn’t be happier with what he had done.  

“I love it.” Martino answered quickly and looked to Niccolò. 

It’d been a long time since they went anywhere out of Rome, so the date was perfect from its very first moments. Martino didn’t know where exactly he and Niccolò were, but he didn’t seem to worry at all; he trusted Niccò with all of his heart.  

“They remind me of us.” Niccolò was the one to start the conversation again, talking about the painted canvases. The paintings altered in sizes and styles, but all of them had one similarity – their main element was divided into a couple of components. “This one,” Niccolò started again, taking one of the smaller paintings into his hands. “This is minimalism. See the only two dots in all of this white background? It’s us. We’re all alone, but happy and safe when we’re close to each other.” 

“When did you become the art expert?” Martino laughed.  

“Does it matter? I've been reading all about this for the last few days.” Niccolò replied. There was a small wrinkle between his eyebrows – it indicated that Martino was focusing on the wrong thing. “It’s quite interesting, actually.”  

“Okay, okay, continue.” Martino said. It was interesting to him whether something had influenced this sudden interest in art. Niccolò was always keen on doing something – he had learned Arabic some time ago – but Martino definitely didn’t expect that his boyfriend would be interested in the visual arts. After a quick train of thoughts, all of Martino’s attention was focused towards Niccolò once again. 

Without hesitating, Niccolò put the painting he had taken into his hands down and pointed towards another one. “And this is surrealism,” he said, looking at the painting. It was a recreation of  _The Persistence of Memory_  made by Salvador Dali and it looked pretty authentic. To Niccolò, at least.  

Martino, unfortunately, saw nothing but weird shapes. He knew that he’d seen this painting in the art classes in school, but at the time he couldn’t remember what it was supposed to mean. “So, how does this relate to us?” Marti asked, wondering what was connecting the two of them with the painting. 

“Basically, the meaning of this painting is that the way we think about time is wrong. And it’s true, every single concept of time is false, except for the one that belongs to us. Minuto per minuto. It’s the only thing that matters to me – to be with you and live in our own world.” Niccò answered, passionately.  

Martino smiled, again. Niccò impressed him a lot that evening. 

“Finally, impressionism.” Niccolò showed to the last one of the bigger paintings. “This is done by Van Gogh, even you know him. Or so I hope.” he continued. It was the well-known  _Starry Night_ , yet, obviously, not the original version. 

“Well, I think I’ve seen it, but you know that I’m not really interested in these old and already dead painters.” Martino responded. He wasn’t the one to visit art galleries and exhibitions, but he listened to Niccolò with a great interest. 

“Well,” Niccolò said, walking to the other side of the room. “It doesn’t remind me of anything from the past.” he continued after a short second, still moving. After reaching the destination, he opened up the curtains and a marvelous view appeared. “But it will remind me of tonight, forever.” 

Just like in the painting, the night was surrounded by blue skies, which were full of glowing lights – stars, to be exact. The scenery was as fascinating as Martino thought it’d be. There were a lot of people in the streets and the sound of chattering and car noises reached the boys; it made everything feel alive. After gazing for a couple of minutes, Martino felt warm Niccolò’s arms embrace him. 

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Niccolò asked, holding Martino tight.  

“Couldn’t get any better.” Martino declared. He cherished moments like these, when he could be all alone with the person he loved. And on top of all of that, a glorious city stood right before his eyes. 

Martino and Niccolò stood like that for almost an hour, looking from the window and imagining what kind of future they would have. Despite all the challenges they had faced, the boys knew that they were meant to be together and could overcome any obstacle. 

“I love you.” Martino expressed his feelings with the best sentence he could ever use. 

“I love you, too.” Niccolò responded, putting his lips on Martino’s neck and kissing it softly. “And I will always love you, no matter what.” 

Afterwards, Martino and Niccolò sat on the ground to feast on the food that Niccolò had brought with them. They talked about how they are going to get married and how many children they will have once they’ve moved to Milano. It was a joyful night, which was followed by many sweet kisses and Martino waking up in Niccolò’s arms the next morning.  


End file.
